


LOST.... (comic)

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Caress, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner is feeling low. Dick comforts him. ;) <3<3<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img019_zps6c8ca9a6.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img020_zpsbc7c64f7.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img021_zpsc98ff9d5.jpg.html)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img022_zpsf86c4017.jpg.html)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img023_zps7afd246f.jpg.html)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img024_zps59476a3c.jpg.html)


	7. Chapter 7

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img025_zps9af9b84b.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Well.....Ok... soooo... I hope you guys like this comic. I've recently gotten into the whole Young Justice pairings (especially Superboy and Nightwing), so I did a really short and quick cute/fluff scene. :) I really hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
>  
> 
> ***Side note for those reading my other comic "The Aching Heart"... I have not stopped working on it! It will continue and I'm currently working on it!!!!! ( I've done about 35 more pages!!!) please dont hate!!! :( 
> 
> anyways.....
> 
> I Love you guys for all your support and quite honestly your kudos and comments and everything is what keeps me motivated to continue doing this. so..
> 
> THANK YOU!!! :D


End file.
